bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Cutter Dion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30605 |no = 958 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 114 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 26, 30, 34, 38, 42, 46, 50, 57, 61, 65 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 10, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 60, 63, 66, 69 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 9, 9, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A dual-wielding swordsman who once fought against the gods alongside the Oracle Knight. Dion had never lost a battle until he met the Oracle Knight during his travels. Sensing that the Knight was a warrior of true ability, Dion challenged him to a duel in which he lost terribly. Afterwards, Dion pursued the Oracle Knight, challenging him to a duel every chance he got, until a young fox-girl got in the way. It wasn't until the Oracle Maiden intervened that both Dion and the fox-girl decided to join the Oracle Knight in his god slaying mission. |summon = The world is wide, and in it there was someone who defeated me. Heh, how funny. |fusion = At this rate, I still won't be able to beat him. Can't you... Can't you give me more power? |evolution = This sense of satisfaction... It's been a while. Does it mean this is what I've been looking for? | hp_base = 4109 |atk_base = 1611 |def_base = 1565 |rec_base = 1389 | hp_lord = 5905 |atk_lord = 2189 |def_lord = 2113 |rec_lord = 1889 | hp_anima = 6647 |rec_anima = 1691 |atk_breaker = 2387 |def_breaker = 1915 |atk_guardian = 1991 |def_guardian = 2311 |rec_guardian = 1790 |def_oracle = 2014 | hp_oracle = 5608 |rec_oracle = 2186 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Flashing Radiance |lsdescription = Large boost in critical hit damage & boost in damage dealt to weak elements for Earth and Thunder types |lsnote = 150% boost & 75% elemental damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Gryps Gale |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Dual Green Storm |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 150% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30604 |evointo = 30606 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Dion2 }}